Dreams and Memories
by thlove
Summary: Hermione dreams of Ron, and Ron dreams of Hermione. How they found out about who dreamed what.


*Disclaimer* I do not own Harry Potter.

"Bloody essay! I hate this! What evil teacher assigns a half meter long essay for the next day? I'll tell you who! Bloody Snape!" Ronald Weasley, Griffindor 6th year ranted at his two best friends. Harry Potter nodded his head in agreement, while Hermione Granger pretended to ignore him. She would have, if it had been anyone else, but Ron was just too ridiculously cute for her to ignore. She was insanely in love with him. She wanted nothing more than to pull him close and shut him up with a serious kiss. The kind that would drag Ron under, and force him to realize that he loved her back. She would run her hands through his fantastic ginger hair, and tug slightly-

"Hermione, are you listening?" She didn't even to bother looking up from her book. She answered honestly.

"No Ronald, I wasn't listening. If you had started on your essay hours ago when I had told you to, you would be done by now." Ron grunted in response to my nagging.

"I asked you if you would read my first half and help me fix the mistakes." I looked wearily up from the book I wasn't even reading. Ron would never realize he loved me. Firstly, because he was dating Lavender Brown, and he appeared to really care about her. Why wouldn't he? She's gorgeous, and has extremely manageable hair. Secondly, because I am plain. Third and finally, because he's stupid. I am the perfect girl for him, but he'll never realize it because he wants someone pretty. He deserves someone pretty. Even with all the reasons running through my head as to why he'd never love me, I was still helpless to resist his request. I pretended to be put out, and reached for his essay. Ron handed it over with a beautifully sweet grin.

"Thanks Hermione! You're an absolute lifesaver." I settled into my chair with a quill to correct Ron's mistakes. After 10 minutes I'd fixed the factual errors, spelling mistakes and grammar problems. The essay itself was actually better than some he had written in the past. I gave it to Ron with my marks, and he grinned that million watt smile at me, the one that took my breath away, and made me want to drag him to my body, and kiss him like crazy, and-

"Hermione? Are you okay?" Harry asked, as he and Ron gave me funny looks. I realized I must have been staring at Ron. I blushed slightly, but hid it by leaning forward to grab my book again, and letting my curls fall in my face.

"I'm fine. Honestly, you two act like you've never seen me slightly distracted before." Harry stared at me again, but Ron went through my corrections and continued his essay. I reached for Harry's essay, which was nearly complete. I ran through his as well, and corrected his few bigger mistakes. I got up to head to my dormitories, where I could daydream about Ron in peace. As I got up, Harry followed me. He had his bag in his hands, and muttered to Ron that he'd be right back. Ron grunted in reply. Harry walked with me until we were a bit away from Ron. He made sure no one was looking, then handed me something out of his bag quickly. I shoved what I knew to be the invisibility cloak in my bag, and gave him a questioning look.

"Come to the dormitories tonight, after Ron goes to bed. There's something you need to see." Harry walked back to Ron, and began rewriting his essay. I cast my best friends a confused look but headed to the girls' dormitories. At a quarter to 11, I snuck back down, under the invisibility cloak, and went into the boys dorms. Someone, Harry I assumed, had left the door propped open. All the boys were lying in their beds, but no one but Ron appeared to be asleep. I took off the cloak and knocked softly, opening the door as I did. All the boys looked at me, then began smiling. I didn't trust that smile. It looked like the kind of smile the devil gives you right before he takes your soul.

"What's going on?" I whispered to the boys. Dean and Seamus grinned evilly at me.

"You're just in time for the show." I glanced at Harry and Neville, both wore soft smiles, like they were really happy. Seamus's voice broke the silence again, this time louder than before. "Ron?" I jerked, shocked that the boys had called me in here to wake Ron up in the middle of the night. I went to leave, but Dean held up a hand to stop me.

"Ron?" Dean said. This time, Ron turned over softly and replied.

"What?" After the word, he went back to snoring. He talks in his sleep? I looked over at Harry.

"Hey, I didn't know. One night Dean and I were talking and we had said his name while he was sleeping, and he responded. It's really fun, some of the things he'll tell us." Harry's grin dimmed to a look of frustration. "Although, one particular subject can keep him talking to us, unprompted, for hours." All the boys stared at me again. I guessed that the subject must be his girlfriend, Lavender. I sighed out. Ron grunted, and I looked back at his prone form.

"Mione sighs just like that." Ron growled in his sleep. The boys' grins got wider.

"Showtime." Seamus said excitedly.

"Ron," Harry asked, "Why would that sound like Hermione's sighs? Everyone sounds the same when they sigh." Harry winked at me. Ron sat up for a heart-stopping minute, then laid back down.

"She sounds different. Everything about her is different. Her hair. Smells like sunshine. D'ja know that?" Ron growled again, and tossed a little bit, but I was supremely shocked. My hair smelled like sunshine? Ron had noticed? I stopped my internal thoughts as Ron began speaking again. "Her skin. Smooth. Soft. Bet it tastes good. Bet bloody Krum got to taste her skin." He rolled over again and the boys chuckled. Why on earth would Victor taste my skin? I decided to try my hand at talking to him, see what else I could learn.

"Ron?" Ron froze in bed.

"Mione?" I hoped he wasn't waking up, but he began a soft snore again.

"Ron, why would Victor taste my skin? We only ever kissed once." I felt my cheeks heat as I practically admitted to the roomful of boys that I'd only been kissed once, but wanted to hear Ron's thoughts on the matter. I had drifted closer, and now stood at the end of his bed.

"Why? Was he stupid? 'Course he was, but I bet he wanted to 'respect your wishes', and couldn't read your kissing signs." Another heartfelt sigh. "I wouldn't waste time on that. I would definitely be tasting your skin. I noticed the covers on his bed were twitching in an interesting place.

"I didn't really want to kiss him." Ron was quiet for a minute, then began again.

"Love everything about you. Know you can't want me, idiot that I am. Love you anyway." I gasped. He loved me? I looked up, but the boys had left the room. Good boys.

"Ron? Why are you dating Lavender?"

"Thought you snogged Krum. Ginny said you did. Was mad. Wanted to get back at you for not loving me." I couldn't take this anymore. I sat down next to Ron, and shook him awake. His eyes opened, and when he realized it was me he pulled the covers up to his chest, as if I had caught him in a compromising position.

"G'morning Ron. We need to talk." Ron looked around the room.

"What are you doing here Hermione?"

"Did you know you talk in your sleep?" Ron blushed, his thoughts apparently wandering to potentially embarrassing dreams.

"Yeah, the guys have mentioned it recently." Ron glanced around the room again, holding the covers higher. "Where are they?" He glared at me suspiciously. "What did they tell you?"

"They didn't tell me anything. Harry asked me to stop by the dormitories tonight, and I came in to find you talking." Ron had a minute to relax before I added "My sigh sounds different from other people's?" Ron's face turned beet red, and I smiled. Ron saw this as a point to lash out.

"So what if I think it sounds different? I spend lots of time with you. Is it a crime? Are you going to call the Aurors to arrest me? Huh?" I started giggling, and hugged Ron to me. Ron went willingly but his face seemed shocked.

"Ron," I whispered in his ear "Do you remember what you were saying in your dreams?" I pulled back a bit to see Ron's face. It still had high color, but he nodded his head. He looked befuddled by our closeness, and my intimate tone of voice. "You told me you loved me. How could you think that I don't love you back? You are utterly perfect." Ron's stunned face changed quickly to one of pure joy.

"Really, Hermione?" I nodded my head. Ron leaned his head down and kissed my lips. There was no awkwardness, just a perfect meeting of lips. Soon, though, kissing was not enough for us. We had been dancing around this issue for so long that our passion exploded quite quickly. I was tugging at Ron's night shirt, and Ron was running his hands up and down my back, looking for the edge of my sleep shirt, which was below my bottom. I helpfully moved his hand to where he would find the edge, and he begain sliding it up-

"Just what is going on in here?" Lavender Brown asked shrilly. Ron and I broke apart, and I felt like banging my head into a wall. He has a girlfriend! Stupid Hermione. Very very stupid.

"None of your business Lavender! We broke up, remember?" I spun to look at Ron, and he offered me a half smile. "Tonight before bed. I couldn't keep the charade up anymore." Ron turned back to Lavender. "You said you were interested in McGonnagall anyway!"

My head suddenly felt discombobulated. Lavender interested in an elderly female teacher? I looked at the girl again and realized that she had changed into a purple giraffe. What?

"Hermione?" I heard Harry's voice, and woke with a start. I looked around the common room, realizing that it was fading into dark. Ron glanced up from where he was working on his essay to give me a puzzled look.

"Did you just fall asleep?" Ron asked me, his amusement becoming apparent. I sat up and tossed my hair over my shoulder. I guessed that I had fallen asleep shortly after working on Harry's paper. Damn dreams were the only place I could get Ron.

"I was tired, and there was nothing extremely important going on." I stood up and grabbed my book. "Now, if you'll excuse me." I walked up to my dormitory, head held high, even though on the inside I died just a little bit. Ron would never want me.

TEN YEARS LATER

"Hermione, did we ever tell you about what Ron used to do at night?" Seamus, Dean, Neville and Harry, plus their girlfriends and wives were with them at our house for a dinner. Seamus and Dean were slightly smashed, which led them to recount embarrassing tales about themselves and everyone else from their Hogwarts days. Everyone had taken it pretty well, and now it appeared it was Ron's turn. Ron's face flushed, and he hugged me while I sat on his lap.

"Nothing that all the rest of you boys didn't do as well, I'm sure." I answered, trying to give my husband some peace of mind. The boys all burst out laughing.

"I sure as hell never talked about you in my sleep!" Dean burst out. I turned to face Ron and gave him a big kiss. The boys wolf whistled at us, and the girls laughed.

"Let him up Hermione!" Ginny said to me. I broke the kiss and looked at the group. "Now, what kinds of things did my brother say about Hermione?" Seamus pulled out three vials filled with silver memories. Harry summoned our pensive and Seamus poured in one of the memories.

"In you go Mrs. Weasley." Seamus mockingly bowed. I leaned in, followed quickly by Ron. No one else came in with us. We ended up in the boys old dorm, the group looking at a sleeping Ron. The boys must have been 6th year, based on the items of Harry's and Ron's that I saw strewn around their beds that I recognized.

"You ever heard him sleep talk before Harry?" Dean asked, looking at Harry questioningly. Harry shook his head.

"Well, lets see what he'll say." Neville said excitedly. "Ron, where did you hide my socks?"

"I didn't hide them Nev. Mione wanted to give them to a house elf. She thought they were mine. Couldn't say no." The boys all sniggered, and Hermione felt her husband push his face into her neck.

"You couldn't say no to Hermione?" Harry asked, laughter in his face. "Why would that be Ron?" Seamus shot Harry a what are you doing look, but Harry gestured for him to be quiet.

"I love her Harry. How could I not? Soft hair. Pretty. Pretty face. She'll have pretty kids one day. Never have my kids. Doesn't love me. Would love to make kids with her. Be smart, like her." Ron's voice dropped for a minute, and Seamus started to ask another question.

"How far have you gone with Lav-"

"I want to go all the way... With Mione. Bloody perfect body. I could just-"

"RON!" Harry shouted, covering his ears. Ron woke up with a start. Ron and Hermione jumped out of the memory. When they looked around the room, they realized it was empty, save for a note from Ginny, and the vials that Seamus had left.

To the love birds:  
>We figured it best to leave you two alone with these memories. There are some things you can't unsee or unhear, and the rest of us don't want to be scarred the way they are. You two have fun though! And happy early anniversary! I know it's not until next week, but I'm sure these memories will be as cherished as the others you two have!<br>Lots of love Ginny.  
>P.S. Ron, don't worry about what you did while you talked. We completely forgive you, since you were in love.<p>

Hermione smiled at her husband and poured in the memory labeled Ron 2. In they went. The dormitories once again. Harry was saying Ron's name over and over, waiting for Ron to respond. Finally he did.

"What Harry?" Ron sounded irritated in his sleep.

"What were you dreaming about Ron?" Neville asked, glancing up from the book on exotic plants that he was looking at. Ron sighed and rolled onto his stomach.

"Hermione." The boys sniggered. Ginny sat on Harry's bed with him and asked an obvious question.

"Don't you guys get tired of hearing this over and over?" Harry shook his head.

"The way we figure it," Dean said, "The more we talk to him about Hermione, the sooner he dumps Lavender and starts in on Hermione. They deserve each other. They're just chickens." The room filled with laughter and Ron sighed.

"What, Ron?" Ginny asked her brother.

"I miss Hermione. She's mad at me." Ginny's face pulled into a frown.

"Why is she mad at you?"

"Lavender. I think Hermione knows that I don't really like her, and is mad that I'm gonna hurt her friend." Another sigh. "I really like Hermione though." The rest of the boys went back to what they were doing, but Ginny stayed interested. It seemed that she had heard of Ron's sleep talking, but this was her first time seeing it.

"What do you like about Hermione, Ron?" Ron smiled in his sleep.

"Everything. She has those eyes. Such a nice color, and so deep, like I can see her soul. 'Cept I probably imagine seeing her soul, since it always says that she loves me. Her hair. It's so wild, just like she would be if I ever got her to... Never mind." Ginny giggled. Ron wouldn't corrupt his sister's innocence even in his sleep.

"What else do you love? Not just physical." Ginny prompted.

"I love her brains. They save us, and she uses them to make herself the best, and she uses them to argue with me, which is so hot." I could see Harry rolling his eyes as he played with Ginny's hair.

"Gin, just let him talk. He doesn't need us to talk about her." Harry plead, trying to pull his girlfriend to him for a kiss. Ginny shot her boyfriend a look.

"No Harry. I want to listen to what he has to say about Hermione, so that I can make her feel better when he's being a prat." Ginny looked over at Ron. "What else do you love about her?" I could see Ron smiling in his sleep. Aw, he was such a cutie back then. Ron's head seemed permanently attached to my neck as he blushed in mortification. I would have tried to comfort him, but I found this far too interesting to take my attention away.

"I love the fact that she takes no crap from me, even if it would make my life easier. She's strong, you know?" Ron stopped talking for a minute. "Wonder what color underwear she was wearing under those jeans today?" Seamus started sniggering.

"Her underwear Ron? Really?" Ron growled, and his blankets... twitched a bit. Ginny resolutely turned away from her brother, but listened to what he had to say.

"I know she wears white under her uniform most of the time, although she occasionally has this pair of black..." That was cut off by a growl, and all the boys moaning at Ginny as Neville, of all people, nailed her with a pillow.

"What?" Ginny asked, glaring at Neville. The mild mannered boy glared right back.

"None of us want to hear about how and when he sneaks peeks at her underwear." Neville remarked, looking back at his book.

"You damn well shouldn't!" Ron growled. I silently wondered how he could have slept well at all with all this talking he did in his sleep. "If I can't have her, none of you should have her either! Damn well deserves better than us." Ginny giggled. Harry shrugged his shoulders at his girlfriend, and moved her hair away from her neck while leaning forward. Real life Ron grunted, and turned to look away from Harry and Ginny making out to look at me. I smiled at him, his mumbling about me distant in the background. As I leaned in to kiss him, we were yanked out of the memory.

"Are you ready for number three?" Ron asked, holding up the third vial. I nodded my head, and he poured it in. As we leaned in, I wondered what he would say this time. It never occurred to me that we wouldn't be heading back to Hogwarts. As we landed and looked around, I shuddered in memory. A place I never thought I'd be in again. The tent. Ron grabbed my hand, and I looked at him. "It'll be okay love." I nodded my head, and started paying attention to the scene. It looked like Harry was on watch, and Ron and I were sleeping. Judging by Harry's hair length, it was sometime after Ron had come back.

"Hey, Ron?" Harry called softly from the doorway. Ron snorted a bit but didn't take the bait. Harry left his post to sit on his bunk and talk to Ron. "Ron, mate!" Ron rolled over.

"What?" Ron mumbled face first into his pillow.

"Are you glad to be back?" Ron grunted his assent into the pillow. "Why Ron? Not that I don't want you here, but why are you glad?"

"Because I missed Hermione... And you." Ron added, almost as an afterthought. Harry chuckled and shook his head. I felt Ron blush into my neck. I kissed my adorable husband on the cheek and turned back to the show.

"I'm not really that worried about you missing me mate. We'll always be friends." Ron smiled in his sleep. "Ron, do you love Hermione?" Memory me rolled over as I heard my name, and Ron mumbled a little bit.

"Love her so much. I missed her all the time. I blew my shot didn't I?" Ron seemed dejected in his sleep. Harry chuckled, and Ron rolled over.

"I don't think there's any way to get Hermione to not love you Ron." In the memory I rolled over again. Ron, memory Harry and I all looked at memory me. I opened my eyes for a second, and stared straight at Ron, almost like I was reaffirming that he was still here. Real Ron looked at real me, and I shrugged my shoulders. I don't remember doing that. I closed my eyes again, and smiled in my sleep. "Ron, if you could see the look she just gave you, there's no way you would doubt how much she loves you."

"Yeah, alright mate." Harry chuckled again and walked to the tent flap. Ron and I were sent out of the memory again. I stared at the pensive and felt my husband wrap his arms around me.

"Love you forever." I twisted and linked my arms around his neck. He was smiling gently and lowering his lips to mine. He stopped a breath away.

"And ever." I vowed. And with those words I sealed our lips together in a breath taking kiss. Perfect, as always. "You know Ron, I once had a dream about you sleep talking about me." I commented when we'd broken apart. He raised an eyebrow.

"Really?" I nodded my head. "Well then, I guess you weren't as hopeless at divination as Trelawny always said." We burst into laughter, and walked together out of the room holding the memories. Ginny was right. I would cherish those memories seen through Harry's eyes forever.

* * *

><p>AN: Hello my darlings! I just love all of you soo much! I hope you enjoy this little piece! Thanks for reading and have a great day night!

Thlove.


End file.
